The Last Defense
by IoliteDancer
Summary: Who was the dead woman seen in the beginning of the movie? This is her story…well, diary really, of her last few weeks alive. You may find that you know her better than you think. Rated T for blood and scary concepts And to be safe . Please R&R. Enjoy!


**The Last Defense**

Who was the dead woman seen in the beginning of the movie? This is her story…well, diary really, of her last few weeks alive. You may find that you know her better than you think.

(Point of view might change in later chapters to non-diary entries and possibly stitch punks). I don't usually write about such dark things, but this idea had to come out. Rated M for blood and disturbing concepts (Also just to be safe).

Remember to review! Please be nice. This is my first fanfic, but constructive criticism is welcome. Also, please feel free to share ideas, I love getting insight from readers!

_(Words in parenthesis and italics are what's happening as the author is writing). _

Enjoy!

*Disclaimer* I don't own the film 9, Shane Acker does. (But I do possess an unhealthy obsession with it:)

**Chapter 1-How could it come to this?**

Wednesday August 3

I am so lonely…but not alone. All around me, bullets fly and people scatter. _(Bombs and gunshots are heard in the distance). _Most of them fall and blood trickles slowly into pools around their still bodies. Some of them survive the rain of bullets, and weakly moan "Please…please help me." only to go limp soon after. I even saw one man drown in his own blood. It made me sick to hear small children shriek and fall, with tiny thuds, to the ground. I am one of the last humans left in the city to resist the machines. All the others hide and await a gruesome death. I have an idea of how to evade the cold monsters, because I helped create their master. The walkers are easy to approach from behind because they cannot turn quickly. However, few people with the desire to live approach them. The bombs are getting close…too close for comfort. They're getting more frequent by the hour. I nearly throw up thinking of the roll I played in mankind's demise.

How could it come to this?

_(A grenade falls nearby, making little chunks of rock spray the author)._

My name is Valerie Jones; I'm named after my grandmother. My name is all that I have left in this world to remember my family by. They were all murdered by those metal monstrosities that I am partly responsible for. It is indeed the worst punishment I can imagine in my wildest nightmares; all for a machine that was supposed to bring peace and prosperity to the nation. I wish with every bone in my body that the machines had slaughtered me instead of my innocent family. I can still see my little brother, Andrew, as the bullets pierced his heart. Andrew was only twelve, and he had autism. I protected him his entire life, but I could not help him as he took his last gasp of air, looking me straight in the eyes. I could only bawl as I watched the blood flow from my sweet little Andy. And my mother, who ran straight to him, and into the line of fire, screaming "Run Val! Get away now!", then she scooped my dead brother into her arms, getting soaked in red, wailing " No…Andy, don't die, please, it'll be okay, Andy!". My legs were frozen into place, but I didn't attract the attention of the walker that had it's evil eye fixed on my mother as it reloaded it's ammo. "Run!", she screamed one last time, which snapped me out of my frozen horror. I turned and forced my shaking legs to surge forward, faster than they have ever traveled, to honor my mother's last request. The gunshots of those terrible moments still ring in my ears.

On that day, I vowed to survive and right my mistake, no matter how I went about it; no matter what the cost.

So here I am, on my way to work, probably for the last time, to see if I can do anything to help the lead scientist who created the B.R.A.I.N. I'm sure that there is no person on Earth who feels as guilty as Jonathan does. I'm his assistant, and since I have no more family to be with, I feel I have a responsibility to him. A few weeks ago, he told me to go home and be safe with my family, but since that's no longer an option, I'll do what I can to assist my boss and dear friend. I helped him build the B.R.A.I.N. and I was there when he made a talisman that he believed would put a piece of his soul into the machine, but the chancellor took the B.R.A.I.N. away before he had the chance to put his invention to the test. He knew that trouble would come of such an intelligent, but soulless machine in the hands of the power hungry chancellor.

Now, Jonathan is planning on using the device to transfer pieces of his soul into tiny burlap dolls. I think he's finally lost his mind, but if this works, it could save a fraction of humanity…so I'll do anything, no matter how insane it is, to fix this mess I helped make. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he has gone mad, because he's lost so much: His wife, children, and many comrades. I have no doubt that the machines will be the end of our kind, but I try to at least delay them…from bringing about our extinction. _(A series of gunshot rounds can be heard close by, but they grow quieter with distance)._

For a while, I was the leader of a group of rebels that wiped out plenty of the machines. But the B.R.A.I.N. wised up to our tactics and made smarter machines that were quicker to respond to our attacks. I'm the last of the rebels from the group. I haven't seen anyone else fight off "The iron fist" as we called them, since my family's death. The people are beginning to lose faith, but I still have one flicker of hope left. If I can help Jonathan successfully create a living automaton with a soul, there could still be a chance of humanity prevailing over the machines. I just pray that the iron fist doesn't find him first.

I must bring my recollections and plans to a close for now, I have to keep moving. The walkers have finished sweeping through this street. I don't know when I'll get another chance to run without them patrolling the area so I bid you farewell.

-Valerie

*There you have it. The first chapter of 'The Last Defense'. Hope you enjoyed it! This story is going to get very interesting so keep an eye out for more chapters. Don't forget to review!*


End file.
